Two Weeks
by Majin Videl
Summary: You have Two Weeks, to ride as many rides at Disney Land as you can. Have Fun, and don’t get into trouble. Stay safe, and don’t annoy the workers. They have a hard enough job. TP,GM,BJ,Mi Rated 2 b safe


Summary: You have Two Weeks, to ride as many rides at Disney Land as you can. Have Fun, and don't get into trouble. Stay safe, and don't annoy the workers.

**Chapter One: Summer Break**

_Tick- Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

"Is it three yet?" asked a very impatient Pan.

"Maybe," answered Marron watching the clock. She was to disoriented to care at the moment.

The group of seven had gotten themselves another detention before the end of the year. Marron was asleep. Again. Trunks was watching the clock. The bell had to ring sometime! Bra was busy filing her nails. Pan was kicking the desk to annoy everyone in the room. Goten was trying to get himself a date with Mira, who was popping gum in his face. And in the back, distant from everyone, was an exchange student named Jake.

At this point, it was almost 5 minutes from the bell. Five more annoying minutes. The day didn't seem to go fast enough. Thankfully they had a substitute today who had no idea when the bell was to ring. He looked up at the group from over his book, and smiled at the group.

"Mr. Briefs, would you mind reading your note to the group?" asked Mr. Herald.

Trunks blushed realizing he was in the middle of passing a note to Pan. He sighed, cleared his throat, and read the note.

"Pan Son, Mira Kruse, Goten Son, Marron Chestnut, Trunks Briefs, Jake Layre, and Bra Briefs are to report to the Briefs residence directly after school today. Love, Bulma Briefs." Trunks smiled at Bra knowing full well what was going on, but they weren't allowed to tell anyone.

"Well now. I believe that—" at that point the bell rang. Marron was left sleeping, as everyone else ran off.

"Miss Chestnut, please take your leave," said Mr. Harold.

* * *

"So what do you think your mom wants, Trunks?" asked Pan from beside Marron.

"I dunno. She never told us. What do you think, Bra?" He asked.

"I hope she and dad are going on vacation, and wants us to throw a house party!"

"Oh, Get real, Bra. You know that'll never happen in our life-time." He yelled back.

"You never know!" she retaliated.

"Mira, do you think they're really cousins?" asked Jake.

"No, dawg. I think they're siblings." She answered.

"Well, let's go see what mom wants," said Trunks.

* * *

"Ah! Welcome, Welcome! Where have you guys been?" asked Bulma behind one of her machines.

"Mom, we had detention!" Said Bra.

"Yeah, Mom, we told you that yesterday," retorted Trunks.

"Woah. You two are related?" asked a rather shocked Jake and Mira.

"Yeah. Why?" aske Marron.

"We were told you guys were cousins!" they both answered.

"No. That's us," answered Pan indicating Goten beside her. "Uncle Goten. My dad's brother."

"Weird."

"Anyway, We should wait for mom to get done her project before we inturupt her. You know what happens if you don't." Bra whispered.

"Yeah," replied Trunks. "The guys can hang out with me—"

"—The girls can hang out in the yard, with me!" fixed Bra.

"Fine then," they all answered going their separate ways.

* * *

At least ten minutes after they split up, the loud-speaker came on reporting a missing tour-group. Trunks and Bra knew what was being implied, so they ran out to consult each other.

"That us?" she asked.

"I think so." He answered.

"Let's go, then."

Trunks nodded and went to get the "tour Group".

* * *

"Good, you all came." Bulma nodded and looked at her children.

"What's up, mom?" winked Bra and Trunks.

"Well, as a small addition to being related, dating, or friends of my children, you get to go on summer break with them. Generally it's just Trunks, Marron, Pan, Goten, and Bra, but for you other two, welcome to the group."

"Get on with it mom, your holding us up!" yelled Bra.

"Chill sis, she's getting to it." Answered Trunks.

"Anyway, Pan, your dad gave you permission to go on retreat with the family this year, since your parents are going to Vegas. Marron, your parents don't care, as usual. Now, let's get on with this. You'll all be staying at the Mickey Hotel in Disney Land, California. But theirs one condition."

The kids all looked around shocked. "What's that, mom?"

"You have to ride as many rides as you can, and document your experience. On top of that, you have exactly Two weeks to do so." She handed all the kids a gift card with 2,000 Zeni on each of them. "These will be used to pay for your meals, your gifts, and any calls you wish to make. The hotel is already paid for. Go home and get packed, then come back tomorrow to get set to go. Now, it's a nine hour ride from here to there, so bring a book to read or something."

"Wow. How can you afford this?" asked Jake.

"Mom is the president of Capsule Corp." answered Bra.

"Wow." With that uttered Jake fainted.

* * *

I did this as a dare from my friend, except we stayed for 4 days. I went on everything but the roller coasters. Yeah, I'm a kill joy. Anyway, I won't get into the real action until my step-dad brings back a map for me. I've only been there twice, so I don't remember all of it. My step-dad works there, lol.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR DISNEY LAND, AND/OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH DISNEY LAND CORPORATION.

Your devoted Authoress,  
Kit


End file.
